


Class 3-E is here

by GeminiGenim



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I'm new here, Karma and Nagisa, Love/Hate, M/M, Nagisa a good assassin, Nagisa in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGenim/pseuds/GeminiGenim
Summary: Asano is transferred to E class to take them down from the inside, only to find out their secret. Can he really do it or will he fail?There will be KarmaxNagisa at first then AsanoxNagisa and in the end-- KarmaxNagisaxAsano. have fun! --Fist posted on FF.Net--





	1. Chapter 1

the chairman looks at his son. He was going to make sure that class E-3 will stay in its place, for they should never have climbed that far. The fall is going to hurt, and bad.

"Gakushuu." The chairman says in a tone that his son knows he is up to something, knowing his father he would have no say in that decision, just like any other one.

"Yes, sir?" he asks and look him in the eyes. If he looked weak now his father will take advantage of it and that something Asano didn't want. "I need you to be transported to class E." the chairman says and Asano can't believe his father words.

"Father! If it was-" "There is nothing to talk about here Gakushuu." The chairman didn't let him talk and he knew better then to defy him.

"Yes sir, but may I ask why and which one?" Asano asks

"You're going to class E-3, now you're going to take them down but for that you need to know the secret of that class." The chairman says and Asano looks at him confused, "Secret?" he asks. He already knows something was weird and different in that class, it suddenly became good at school and at some other things.

If becoming a student was what will finely get him into the whatever his father been hiding from him, he was ready to sacrifice.

"Class E-3 has a new teacher as you know. That teacher is not normal for he is a monster," the Chairman showed him a picture of a yellow... banana? Was his father kidding him? "This monster will end the world at the end of the year and so we need to assassinate him before that. Class E-3 is now learning to become an assassins and so would you." The Chairman say and Asano don't know if his father is serious or not.

"It is a lot to take in but I'm sure you could do it, am I right Gakushuu." The man says and Asano can hear the undertone in the end and nod, showing his father that he could do it by not flinching from that undertone.

"Good, you will start tomorrow, I expect that you would show them that you are better than them." The Chairman then walks to his window not looking as his son walked out.

He would show them that they're inferior to him—to everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Asano thought he was going to die. How can they do this every day? Climbing up a mountain only to get to class was a stupid thing to do. They should just give up. when he got to the building he saw that it was old and probably unsafe, but remembering his father tone and words he walked in.

The first person he saw was a beautiful blonde, her hair curly and long and looked like it shines. Her body was one to fall for and what she was wearing didn't leave much to imagine. But if there was one thing he saw was her weaknesses. He could see them and use it all against her and she would do nothing to stop him.

The next one was a black haired man, he was tall and didn't look like a teacher, more like an agent. He held himself strong and made sure to look respectable. His eyes were sharp and you could see that he would do everything for the mission.

The last one was a banana. ( **I'm not a banana!!! –Korosensei** ) or maybe an octopus? He was yellow and with tentacles and tall with a really, really, creepy smile.

"Good to see you made it." The black haired man says and then point at the teachers, "I'm Karasuma, this one is Irena Jelavic and Koro-sensei."

The Woman- Irena walks up to him with what supposed to be seductive and told him "Call me Jelavic-sensei." With a purr in her voice, she was then of course pushed back by Koro-sensei.

"Good to see you, Asano-kun." Koro-sensei says and Asano glare at him, hearing in the background Irena yelling 'I'll kill that banana.' And making Koro-sensei flinch, showing how weak he was.

"Call me Asano-san." He says then look at Karasuma and ask, "Will I get to class today?"

"Yes you will, Koro-sensei take him to class and get there yourself!"

"It was a onetime thing."

"You flow on a missile!"

"The speed!"  

"Go to class." Karasuma says and point at the door, getting a 'Yes sir.' And with that Asano and Koro-sensei were no longer there.

Karasuma sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asano found himself in the class, not knowing how he got there but not showing that he was in shock. He looks over the class and see them all looking at him.

"Asano-san here is going to be with us for the rest of the year." Koro-sensei says and the class still looking at him only that he could see Karma smirking, "Did you get punished by daddy?" the red head asks and then laugh with the whole class.

Koro-sensei yelling his name, but he only smirk at Asano as the other glare at him. He would not fall for that kind of a teasing.

Koro-sensei looks at Asano and says "You can sit in the back."

Asano nodded and walk to his seat, bored out of his mind as he already learned that subject, were they really that far behind? He was waiting for the next class when he needed to go to the bathroom at break and boy, was that a mistake he would never do again.

He just walked in when he saw it, Nagisa was pushed up the wall and Karma's hand were up his shirt as the bluenett mewled at the feeling, they were making out with Karma deepening the kiss…. That is until Nagisa open his eyes only to see Asano looking back at him, frozen from shock.

"Mmmpp!" Nagisa made a nose and Karma stops kissing and look at him confused. All that Nagisa does is to point at Asano making Karma look at the other too and they both saw the red coming to Asano cheeks and Karma just had to laugh, snapping Asano out of hiss frozen state and earning a slap on the head from Nagisa.

Believe him, never doing that mistake again. When he got black to class, after he stopped blushing that is, he walks into class only to see that blonde woman looking at him with a frown. "First day and already late to two classes. You're a bad boy Asano-san." She said the end with another purr, god that woman liked to purr a lot!

"I'm sorry Jelavic-sensei." He says getting a round of laugher as Irena shushed them.

He walked up to his chair, not getting what was so funny. Class started and Asano just wanted to die, knowing how to talk in English as if he was American [ **Which I'm not! XD** ].

Irena look at him and ask "Please show me how you would flirt."

Asano look at her as if she lost her head, "Flirt?" he asks and she nod, telling him to come here. He gets up and walks to the front then he started flirting… or tried.

"What you going tonight, babe?" he says in an awkward voice and Irena shakes her head for no.

"I thought you would be better, Nagisa come and show him how to do it." She says and Nagisa get up.

"Yes Bitch-sensei." He says getting an 'Are you trying me boy?' from Irena and walked to where Asano is but the way he's carrying himself is very appealing. What Asano didn't see was that he was walking right up to him, making him back up to the wall, wide eyed.

Nagisa smile seductively at him and say " _Please touch me babe… I need you!"_ he then put his hand on Asano cheek, making the boy blush from the words and the gestor.

"W-what?" he asks and curse himself for shattering.

" _Shhh baby, let me do it all."_ Nagisa says into Asano ear making said boy blush even more. Then without anyone seeing it he kissed him. Asano was frozen as Nagisa kiss him with his magic touch.

"Good job Nagisa." Was said just as you could hear Karma yell "HELL NO!"

The next thing he knew, was that those lips were no longer on his, but on Karma's. the red head was kissing the bluenett deeply and god that looked so hot at that moment. But not for Asano. Nope. Also the kiss was bad, like very bad.

"Ok boys, keep it rated R-13 will you?" Irena asks and Karma let go of Nagisa and smirk at her. "Ok~" he says in a sing song voice, walking to his chair as Nagisa did the same. Now all were looking at Asano and never in his life did he want to hide himself like he wanted now.

He walks to his seat and just wait for this hellish day to be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Asano-san, we have PE next… you should go get ready." Asano looks up to see Nagisa smile sweetly at him and thank him.

Asano gone to the changing room but instead of his own PE clothes, there was an army gear. Asano looks around to see that it was normal and shagged. It was probably something to do with that yellow thing.

When he got to the field, everyone where there, he saw Nagisa in Karma arms and Nakamura taking pictures.

"Nakamura do stop it. Nagisa, Karma separate and let's start the class." Karasuma say and look at Asano, "Do you know how to fight?"

"Self-defense." Asano told him and Karasuma nodded.

"Today you will try and hit each other with a knife." The teacher says and put them into couples, leaving Asano alone.

"Karasuma-sensei, what about me?" Asano ask.

"You can't fight with a knife, yet." He told Asano and look back to the others.

Asano watch Nagisa and karma match. The two were looking at each other, Nagisa smiling and Karma looking serious. He watches as Nagisa walks closer to the red head only for said teen to back away, like he knew what was coming. He just couldn't understand why. Nagisa was weak and Karma could win easily.

Was it because he didn't want to hurt the bluenett? Now Asano was angry. How could a little mouse like him, be in such power that even a stronger animal will not want to hurt him?

Asano look at Karasuma and asks, "Can I try and fight Nagisa?"

Karasuma looks at him like he was crazy but then Asano could see that he was thinking about it and at his nod, he walked forward and toward Nagisa.

Nagisa looks at him with a puzzled look "Asano-san?" he asks as he see him coming toward him.

Asano hold the knife before him and says, "Let's fight, Shiota."

Nagisa hated to be called by his last name and so he flinches a little. Karma who saw that glares at Asano, who didn't care at the moment.

"Are you sure Asano-san?" Nagisa asks and that just made Asano angrier at the other boy, who does he thinks he is?

"Fight me, mouse." Asano says and before he has time to realize what's going on, Nagisa was walking up to him with a smile, knife down. Asano looks at him confused, not getting what was going on, wasn't he going to fight him?

But just at the moment that Nagisa was close enough, he streaks. Asano didn't have time to avoid the knife when he saw a snake crawling around him, keeping him in place. What was going on? Eyes wide and body shaking he took a breath in, feeling the snake tighten around his neck area.

He screamed.

When he opens his eyes again Nagisa has his knife to his throat. Smiling the bluenett got up, apologize to a shocked Asano and walks up to Karma, pressing their body together and giving him a peck.  

At that moment Asano felt something he never thought he would feel. Nagisa have a lot of weaknesses but he uses them to hide his own bloodlust and boy, was that hot for Asano. The way Nagisa carries himself as a small mouse only to turn predator when needed.

There was one feeling he felt for sure right now.

"I think I'm in love." He says loud enough that everyone hears him. Nagisa looks at him and asks "What?"

"I think I'm in love." Asano says, getting up and walking to Nagisa, he took both his hand in his and said it again, "I'm in love with you Shiota."

Nagisa face become red as Karma hair and you could see steam coming out of him.

"What?!" he yells just in time when Karma takes his hands away from Asano's.

"Oh no you don't! he's mine!" Karma says as he glares at Asano, hiding Nagisa behind him.

"Then I will have to steal him away from you." Asano says back and glare at him too.

"What?!" Karma yells and Asano smirk at him then tries to look at Nagisa and say, "You will be mine, Shiota."

It the background you could hear Nakamura squalling with Kayano, both loving what they were seeing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yuiiki_desu and you're right there is a second chapter and even a third one! it's an on going fic that was intended to be a one shot but didn't make it there XD
> 
> Love Xxx

Nagisa wanted to make a hole, go inside and bury himself in said hole.

He was sitting next to Karma and Asano, both glaring at each other. Yesterday Asano said that he fell in love with Nagisa, making Karma jealous, which made them both rivals for Nagisa love.

"T-the class started…" Nagisa said in a quiet voice, but both boys kept glaring at each other. Koro-sensei was in front of the desk, Nagisa desk, looking at them. Nagisa had his head down but was looking at Koro-sensei through his bangs.

"Karma-kun, Asano-san. I think you should go to your seats" Koro-sensei said.

"Shut up tentacles porn" Karma said.

"Be quiet Yellow squid" said Asano.

Koro-sensei face turned red and he yelled "Yellow squid?! I'm an octopus just so you know Asano-san!"

"That what bothered you?!" Nagisa yelled and the class sweat drop. He just said he was an octopus…

Karma turned to Koro-sensei, knife in hand. "I said shut up!" he then tried hitting the yellow creature.

One moment Nagisa was in the middle of two boys and the next he was alone. He looked around to see both in their places and Koro-sensei near the bored. "Shall we start?" Koro-sensei asked.

And so class started, everything was like before. Koro-sensei teaching and the class trying to kill him, learning on the way…. Or that what Nagisa wanted to think, but luck he didn't have, he was sure of that as both boy's kept trying getting Nagisa attention from the other, and the lesson.

At some point Koro-sensei had enough, making bout boys stand outside with buckets full of water.

After class Kayano came up to Nagisa, who was looking way tired after only one class.

"So having fun with all the attention Nagisa?" she asked, smirking at him.

"No I'm not!" Nagisa said, then sighed. It was only the first lesson, will he survive a whole day with them like that? he needed a plan to get them off his back, both of them.

Karma may be his boyfriend but he just couldn't keep up with that childish behavior that was coming from the red headed one. Didn't Karma know that he only loves him?

Nagisa looked around searching for someone.

"Looking for me?" said a voice asked from his side and he jumped, looking only to see Nakamura smirking at him with Kayano.

"How did you know..?" he asked.

"I knew you will want to get them off your back and who is better, than me, to make plans?" she asked.

"Wow you're sure humble, aren’t you?" Nagisa asked and she snorted at that.

"Humble I'm not, but a planner I'm!" she then gotten closer to Nagisa with a sweet smile that he really didn't like.

She then waved at Kayano to get close too. "That What we will do…" she said and started Whispering her plan.

"W-what?!" Nagisa asked, blushing at the idea.

"You want them off your back or not?" Nakamura asked and Nagisa nodded slowly.

"I-I do… but to do _that._.." he said.

Nakamura and Kayano gave him a look and he caved in. he did wanted them to stop acting like that...

"Ok, I'll do it!"

**Cute Break line is back in the game!**

It was evening and Karma looked at the letter in his hand, smiling. He was wearing a nice red button up shirt and loose jeans. He had his hair styled back.

He was in the entrance of the amusement Park. Nagisa wrote that he wanted to meet him here, on a date! Ha! Take that Asano!

He was still waiting when he saw Asano standing a few meters from his left. Looking nice in his own button up peach color shirt and tight jeans.

Karma glared at him and asked rudely, "What are you doing here?". Asano looked at him, not showing his surprise.

"I'm waiting for my date, if you have to know" he said, looking around for said date.

"I just don't want you in the way of my date" Karma said, Asano now glaring at him.

"I won't step as low as you!" Asano said, now looking straight at Karma who was looking back at him.

"What did you say?!" Karma asked, ready for a fight.

"Hey" the both of them heard a voice next to them.

"Nagisa!" Karma said.

"Shiota!" Asano said.

both boys looked to the side, seeing Nagisa but not in what they expected to see him.

Nagisa was in front of them, beautiful blue hair down, ends curls. He was wearing a dress, top like a button up white shirt with a dark-blue papillon tie. It was made to look like the shirt is going under the skirt belt.

 The skirt was a blue color, a little darker then Nagisa hair. It was short, not even getting to his knees, showing more leg then Nagisa was comfortable showing.

He also had a knee high white stockings, complete with a cute ankle high brown shoes. Nagisa was smiling at them with pink, glossy lips and eyes decorated with long, black eyelashes.

They didn't know what to say, as they looked at the boy-Uh… Girl? Before them.

"Trying to catch a fly with your mouths like that?" someone asked and Karma was the first to recognize the voice.

"Nakamura?!" he asked, looking at the girl that, now, had her arms around Nagisa shoulders.

"Yo!" she said, smirking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked, now glaring at the girl.

"We wanted to have fun in the amusement Park!" he heard a second voice, looking to see Kayano.

"What?" both Karma and Asano asked.

"We are going on a group fun time!" Nakamura said.

"Yep! All seven of us!" Kayano said and Asano looked at her confused.

"Seven?" he asked.

"H-hey…" a male voice said, sounding nervous.

"Don't be like that Isogai-Kun!" Kayano said, making said boy take a few steps forward.

Karma and Asano didn't know what to say, again! It was the second time just this evening! Them, having a group fun time, was not in their date plan.

"S-should we go?" Nagisa asked and Karma remembered the way his boyfriend was dressed.

"Nagisa why do you look like that?!" he asked and Nagisa blushed, not wanting to answer that.

"Well we have three boys! It's only natural that we have three girls!" Nakamura said, saving Nagisa from the awkward explanation.

"I still don't get it" Karma said and Nagisa just wanted to find that hole again and die in it for real this time.

"Nagisa look cute?" Kayano asked and both boys nodded.

"Then does it matter?" she asked and got a big 'No' from Asano and a shake from Karma.

"Then let's go!" Nakamura said, dragging Nagisa with her.

"Yay! amusement Park here we come!" Kayano said. Taking Isogai hand and running them over to where Nakamura and Nagisa are. 

Karma and Asano glared at each other and walked to the group.

"So where to first?" Nakamura asked, looking at Nagisa.

"I was thinking the roller Coaster?" Nagisa said, but sounded more like he was asking.

"Great idea Nagisa- _chan_ " Nakamura said, smirking.

Nagisa blushed at that. Why did he have to be in a dress again? Nakamura said that it will help the plan but he was starting to think it was more to tease him.

When they got to the roller Coaster, Karma and Asano started fighting on who will be next to Nagisa. For their bad luck, Kayano took Nagisa hand and set together with him on the roller Coaster.

With Kayano sitting with Nagisa and Nakamura with Isogai, Karma and Asano had to sit next to each other. Both not looking happy about it.

After the roller Coaster they all got on different rides. Every time that Karma and Asano started fighting about who will be with Nagisa, one of the girls would take him.

They were now eating, both girls on each side of the bluenett.

"Ok what's going on?" Karma said, glaring at the girls.

"We want to know" Asano said, also glaring at the girls.

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked, making an innocent look.

"You know what we mean!" Karma said.

"No we don't, we're just having fun" Kayano said, also looking innocent.

"Why are you all here?" Asano asked.

"Isogai-kun wanted to come here and we didn't have fun like that in like… a week!" Kayano said and Isogai tried making himself smaller, whispering to himself "Please don't let them drag me into that…"

"You keep taking Nagisa away from us!" Karma said.

"You took too long to choose who will be next to Nagisa!" Nakamura said, now glaring back at the boys.

"Yeah! We don't have all night you know!" Kayano said, backing her friend up.

"We know you have a plan" Asano said, looking straight into Nakamura eyes.

"We don't!" Nakamura said, not backing up.

"Then why is Nagisa in a dress?" Karma asked "He hates being treated like a girl!"

Nagisa was looking at Karma, eyes wide at what the red head said.

"Karma…" he whispered. He did care, even if he would tease him, he still cared.

"Tell us why!" Karma was now yelling.

"What is it to you to care?!" Nakamura asked, now also yelling.

"If you did care you would see that Nagisa hate it when you fight!" Kayano said.

Feeling left out, Isogai said "Y-yeah!". He then made himself smaller again when everyone eyes were on him.

"Nagisa would say something if it bothered him!" Karma said, Asano next to him nodding.

"You must be joking right?!" Nakamura asked.

"We know what is best for Shiota" Asano said.

"No you don't!" Kayano yelled and Karma was about to yell something back when Nagisa shouted.

"Enough!"

Now everyone in their small group were looking at him.

"I'm right here, you know!" Nagisa said, glaring at all of them, trying to not direct it at poor Isogai.

"Nagisa-" "No! I don’t want to hear it!" Nagisa said, not letting Karma say anything to him.

"I can say things for myself! All this time, that was supposed to be fun, was wasted on you fighting!" Nagisa kept yelling.

"Why will I want to be with any of you when you're always fighting?!", now that made Karma and Asano frown.

They didn't think about Nagisa feelings. All they did was fight and make Nagisa angry at them both.

Nagisa sighed and said "I think we should go now"

Both jumped at the opportunity to take Nagisa home but stopped at his glare. They could feel his bloodlust, almost seeing the snake going around them.

"I'm going alone. Come with me and I _will_ kill you!" Nagisa said and walked away alone, no one trying to go after him.

Isogai sighed and looked at the other boys. "You should apologize to him" he said and then walked away, they did have school tomorrow.

"Well I will see you tomorrow! Bye!" Nakamura said without looking at them and walked away with Kayano, who didn't even say her goodbye.

"I think we over did it" Karma said.

"We over did it" Asano said.

"We should apologize" Karma said.

"We'll apologize" Asano said.

The two just stands there, not saying a word and then both just walked away, having a good idea how they should apologize.

**Ok now I'm a COOL break line!**

Nagisa was walking into the class the next morning. He was still tired from yesterday.

He was about to get to his desk when both Karma and Asano bowed to him, flowers in hand. They both yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry!"

Nagisa was looking at them with wide eyes. Is it all going to end?

Right when he had hope, both looked at each other and glared. They stopped bowing and started fighting right away.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"It was my idea!"

"he will forgive me not you!"

"In your dreams!"

And so it kept going between the two. Nagisa sweat drop at that… just when he had hope.

Nakamura skipped next to him and asked "It didn't work?"

Nagisa shakes his head at that.

"And I was a good actor at that!" she said with a frown that right away became a smile.

"Well I thought that it wouldn’t work" she said, her smile turning into a smirk and Nagisa didn't like that smirk.

She walked to the two boys fighting and showed them something, making both of them to stop their fighting.

"Do you want that?" she asked.

Nagisa really wanted to know what 'that' was. It stopped them from fighting, so it was something they wanted.  What could that be?

Kayano walked to them and looked at what Nakamura was showing them.

"Oh! You took pictures of Nagisa yesterday?" she asked and Nagisa lost the little color he had on his face.

Those were his photos in that dress yesterday.

"100,000 yen for a pic!" she said and both were already getting their wallets out.

"It'll be 300,000 yen for the ones that shows more!" she said with a wink and Nagisa face was now red.

"Please don't!" he yelled, blushing madly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa was sitting in his chair and next to him was Asano. Where Karma you ask? Sick. Yes, you heard correct, the Karma was sick duo to stupidity. Even if stupid people don't get sick, he did.

Nagisa sighed as he thought about how Karma tried killing Koro-sensei by jumping into freezing cold water. It was a good idea if he didn't freeze upon contact with said water, getting himself sick.

So here he was with Asano by his side, telling him why he was better then Karma. "Asano please do stop. I don't care how much times you going to tell me how you're better then Karma. I need to see it not hear it." He told him and regraded ever saying it.

He saw the idea forming in Asano head and he wanted to run out of the room and get himself freeze too.

"Then let me take you out on a date." Asano said and Nagisa was about to say no when he saw his hopeful face. How can you say no to that? Nagisa breathed out and said "Fine."

One date can't hurt, right?

Asano face lit up and he told Nagisa to be ready at seven and to look as good as he can. Nagisa frowned at that, Karma never asked him to look as good as he can.

He watched Asano walked away and started to think if it was a good choice to say yes to this offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagisa looked at himself in the mirror. If he was going on a date he would look like a man, well, as best as a man as he can be. He had on some tight black jeans and brown tight shirt and ankle high boots. To complete his look, he had on a green, kiss tight, vest.

He nodded saying to himself that he looked good and manly! For he was a man. A manly man. yep. not looking like a wild hot girl. Nope. Like a man.

Ok who was he kidding? He looked like a wild girl that you can't tame. He knew it was hot and a good look that any girl would want but he wasn't a girl. He looked at his eyes to see the black eyeliner and maybe that was the problem?

No, boys put that too, he saw it on some photos that Kayano showed him. Nagisa sighed, knowing that this was his best. He was just thinking of changing out when he heard the door bel and really? He wanted to tell him to go away.

That is until he saw him.

Asano was wearing an ass kissing pants and a baton up shirt that was a color of the deep sea. The shirt hugged his figure, showing his muscles and were those abs? his hair was gelled backward and he had a smirk on his face. A smirk!

"I see you took your sweet time." Asano said in a seductive voice, making Nagisa blush.

"I-I didn't." Nagisa said but he himself couldn't believe that lie. It took him two hours to look like that.

"Let's go?" Asano asked and hold his hand out for Nagisa to take. The bluenett felt like tonight, that blush was going to stay in place.

Nagisa took his hand and told his mother he was going out; she was in a good mood today. Asano walked him to a limo and that really wasn't Nagisa style but this date was Asano idea so he would see what he has planned.

The ride in the limo was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet so Nagisa didn't mind at all. But he did mind the place Asano took him. A club. They were underage and it was a school night.

"Asano what are we doing here?" asked Nagisa and the taller looked at him like he was weird. "We are going to have fun." Asano said and took Nagisa hand in his, making it so that the smaller would walk next to him.

Nagisa looked around, finding that there was only man. That was when he looked what the place called, 'The gay bar' and really he wanted out, now.

"I think it a bad idea, Asano." Nagisa said, trying to take back his hand.

"Come on Shiota, it's ok. We won't drink and we will stay by each other." Asano said, pulling Nagisa closer. Nagisa being weak was dragged behind Asano as he walked into the club. The body guard didn't even look their way.

"See? Everything is fine." Asano told him and Nagisa started thinking that maybe, he was right.

After a few drinks, none alcoholic, thank you but he was still underage, Nagisa needed to go to the bathroom. But now he felt ok in the club and when he said he needed to go to the restroom and Asano didn't offer to come with him, he didn't ask.

That was a mistake.

As Nagisa was about to walk out, some man, around his thirty walked in, looking drunk off his ass. Nagisa looked down so that he would look smaller and so the man would not put much attention to him. That was until he felt a hand catching his own, making Nagisa look at the owner if the hand. It was that same man.

The man had a weird smile on his face and Nagisa didn't like that so he said "Please let me go." He knew he couldn't win against the man like that even with his skills and the man being drunk.

"I think that I won't" the man said and pulled Nagisa so that he was flat against him. The younger tried struggling only to feel something poking his stomach, making his shudder.

"Let me go!" Nagisa yelled only to yelp when the man pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth.

"Shat it ya bitch!" the man yelled and Nagisa could feel tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to be home in his bed right now.

He started groping him and Nagisa couldn't hold it, he started crying. Trying to pray off the hand stopping him from screaming for help.

He was about to lose hope, thinking he was going to get raped and there was going to be nothing but regret that he said yes, when Asano ran in and saw what was happening. For a moment there was a look of shock and then of rage as he throws the man off Nagisa and stared beating the man into unconscious.

Nagisa watched as he kept hitting the man and knew that if he didn't stop him that man was going to get killed and Asano would be a murderer, so he did what he did best. He yelled at Asano to stop as he hugged him from behind.

Asano stopped and looked at Nagisa, blood on his hands. He saw Nagisa tears and his gaze become gentle.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out and Nagisa opened his eyes and looked at him. He then walked backwards and away from Asano, shaking his head.

"I told you." He whispered and Asano asked, "What?"

"I told you something bad will happen! I want home!" Nagisa yelled at him and walked fast out of the restroom, Asano after him trying to make him stop.

"Wait Shiota-" but as he took hold of Nagisa hand the boy turned around and slapped him, "Don't you dare touch me now." He said with a death glare that made Asano shiver.

Nagisa turned around to look for a taxi to take him home when he felt arms around him. Panicking, he started struggling only to find out it was Asano that hugged him, but that meant nothing to him.

"Let me go!" Nagisa yelled, but stopped when people looked at them and whispered.

"Give me one more chance!" Asano yelled and Nagisa stopped his struggle and asked, "Why should I? I gave you one chance and you messed it up so why should I, Asano?"

Asano flinched at the hard tone but didn't back up. "I want to take you to the place I really wanted to take you but was too scared to do so." He told Nagisa.

"Scared?" asked the bluenett and Asano nodded telling him "I was scared that you won't find me as cool as Karma." "You can't be Karma," Nagisa said feeling Asano flinch at that once again "But you can be you."

"Be me?" Asano asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Yes, you. The one that is not all loud and outgoing. The one that try so hard to get whatever he wants and the one that appreciate the little things. That's you, Asano." Nagisa said and looked at him with a small smile. The other took it as getting a second chance and he let go of Nagisa.

"then let's go." He said and started walking, but not in the direction to the limo. Nagisa looked puzzled, "We're not taking the limo?" he asked and Asano shake his head for no.

Nagisa walked after him for another ten minutes when they walked up to an old shrine.

"What are we doing here?" asked Nagisa and all Asano did was walked up to him and point at the sky. Nagisa looked up and he gasped. He could see the stars and they looked like a galaxy. The way they were in order and the colors he didn't know could be seen on such dark skies.

"Wow…" he breathed out and Asano nodded, looking at Nagisa with a small smile.

Nagisa looked back at Asano and said, "it's so beautiful." "Yes you are." Asano answered back and chuckled in a husky voice as Nagisa face turned the color red.

"Nagisa?" Asano asked and Nagisa asked, "Yes?" not putting attention that he was getting closer to Asano.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked and Nagisa nodded saying "Yes, Asano."

"Please call me Gakushuu." He said and Nagisa said the name in a breathy voice.

"Gakushuu."

"Yes." Gakushuu answered and kissed Nagisa.

At first it was gentle, almost like they were scared to make a mistake, but then it became more passionate and rough as Gakushuu deepened the kiss, making Nagisa moan.

When thy broke for air Gakushuu looked into Nagisa eyes and smiled, "Shell we take you back?" he asked and all Nagisa could do was nod at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Karma was back at school. He was going to greet Nagisa when he walked in just in time to watch Nagisa and Asano greet each other, Nagisa with a blush.

"Good morning Nagisa" Asano said.

"Good morning Gakushuu." Nagisa said with a small smile and started talking with, _Gakushuu_.

Karma watched in shock as Nakamura snickered next to him.

"Seems like you have a com-peti-tion~~"


	4. Chapter 4

Karma and Gakushuu were fighting by themselves this day because Nagisa was home sick, or so he says. He wouldn't let them skip school and so, both were in class fighting on who fault it was that Nagisa was sick and couldn't come.

"It was because you took him out in this cold weather!" Karma yells, glaring at the other.

"You were the one to come a day after you were sick!" Gakushuu says back.

The whole class sighed at the two, who, fought like lovers, but were relieved when their teacher finely walked into class, having enough of hearing the both of them bickering at each other.

"Class please sit down, class starting." Koro-sensei says as he walks in only to see that Karma and Gakushuu were once again as each other necks. Having enough of the fighting himself, Koro-sensei got an idea forming in his head but said to himself, to give the boys another chance.

"Karma-kun, Asano-san, please take your seat." He says with his usual smile, only to be ignored by the two. Having enough he decides to do the idea that formed in his head, maybe that will make the two to get along.

Going in the speed of mach 20, he got the handcuffs that he needed for his plan, and yes you heard right, handcuffs. Then he got back to class and to Karma and Gakushuu only to handcuff then both to each other.

Looking at them with his yellow and green strips face, he says "Now you will get along."

"What the- let us go you tentacle porn!" Karma yells, now glaring at Koro-sensei as he moves his cuffed hand, making Gakushuu hand move with it. Gakushuu, having enough of his hand being moved around pull at it, making Karma almost stumble backward from the force.

Looking back at Gakushuu karma starts saying only to stop when the other yell back. "Why you little shi-" "Finish that and I will kill you!"

"Both of you stop now!" Koro sensei yells, now face red with annoyance.

Both looked at him with their own glares, "I want you both to sit so we can start the class!" Koro-sensei says and Gakushuu looks at him as if he lost his mind. "You do know we are far from each other, right?" he asks and Koro-sensei says back "Yeah."

"Then how are we supposed to sit when we are stuck together?" Karma was the one to ask this time. Koro-sensei looks at where the two need to sit and then to their cuffed hands, now seeing the problem.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh."

"Then you are free to go!" Koro-sensei says after a moment of silence. The two looks at each other and then at Koro-sensei, shrugging. "Ok. "Fine." Both said at the same time and started walking only to remember that they were still cuffed together.

Karma pulling them back to Koro-sensei asks "And what about that?!" he shows him their hands. "Oh I won't take it off just yet." He tells them with his smiling, yellow face.

"What do you mean by that? you can't stick as like that! we got different homes!" Gakushuu says, just the thought that his father would see him like that gave him chills.

"Come by the end of the school day and I will get it off, now go!" he tells them and turn to his class, "Ok, let's starts class-" that was when the bell rang, making everyone to jump from their chairs, telling their good luck to the two. All of them left Koro-sensei to himself, to cry and mumble "My class time… gone. gone..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So what are we going to do now?" Gakushuu ask as they walk down the mountain.

"Why should I know? It was your fault." Karma says as if he didn't blame the other just now.

"My fault? You were the one to call him tentacle porn!" Gakushuu glares at him and walks a little faster, making Karma walk faster too and he didn't like that at all. Stopping his moves, he made Gakushuu steps come to a sudden halt, making the other to fall back. What Karma didn't know was that he would get dragged down too.  

"Fuck that hurts!" Karma says as he gets up, helping Gakushuu on the way.

"We shouldn't do that again." Gakushuu says and Karma nods saying, "If Nagisa was here he would be worried sick and won't know what to do."

The both of them look at each other and starts laughing at the thought of Nagisa worrying face as he yells 'What to do? What to do?'. "I think I got an idea." Gakushuu says after he got his laugher under control.

"What is it?" Karma asks as he breath hard, the thought of Nagisa like that is so funny.

"Why won't we go to see Nagisa?" Gakushuu asks and you can see by the smirk, that Karma like the idea. "Yeah, he told us to come after school only." He says and Gakushuu continues "And we are technically 'after school'."

They both smirk at each other, a glint going through their eyes but when they realized what they were doing, they both glared and turned around. No way were they getting on good terms, never. 

After many struggles to try not to fall again, both boys got to the house they wanted. Both satisfied, they started to go up the stairs only to find it being more difficult than they thought it would be.

"Move out of my way!"

"You're the one that in the way daddy boy!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Oh so now you have problem hearing?"

Both keep bickering at each other once more, not noticing that the door had been opened and a blue head boy was now looking at them with a small glare. Clearing his throat, Nagisa asks "What are you doing here?"

Karma and Gakushuu stopes their yelling when they hear Nagisa voice, both now looking up to see something that almost gave them a nose bleed.

There he was, Nagisa, with his blue pajamas that were a little too big on his petit frame, hair down, framing his face really good and cheeks flushed from a slight fever. The frown on his face was more like a cute pout and his glare looked more like his eyes half lidded, making him look cuter.

Both now had a matching blush on their face, something that later on they will deny. Not being able to form words, the two just showed him their cuffed hands, making the boy look at them with a confused look.

"Should I even ask?" Nagisa asks the two and they both frown, Karma shaking his head as Gakushuu say "Koro-sensei."

Sighing Nagisa tell them to come in, after all there was no need for them to talk outside in the cold, well, for Nagisa it was cold. Karma and Gakushuu walks in to see that Nagisa house was a small one, with the feeling of home. Of course Karma knew it wasn't a real home for the bluenett.

"Go sit in the living room, I'll bring you some tea." Nagisa told them with a kind smile, once again making them blush, was Nagisa always this cute? Karma catching the blush on Gakushuu face said "He is mine…" with a little glare.

If Gakushuu heard him, was unknown, for he ignored the other in favor of smiling back at Nagisa saying "Thank you." As Nagisa walked into the kitchen.

Karma, having enough of the other smiling like an idiot, in his opinion, dragged the other to the sofa and set, making Gakushuu sit too. "He is mine." Karma says again, this time glaring full time. Gakushuu only smirks as he says back "And I said I would make him mine, didn't I?"

"I'll sho-" Karma was about to say something but stopped himself as Nagisa walks in, a tray of tea in his hand. Putting down the tea he gave each a cup and filled it, then he took a seat in front of the two.

"I'll asks anyway, how did you get cuffed?" Nagisa asks, now looking bored at the two. He already had a feeling he knew why Koro-sensei did it.

"We were fighting over who made you sick, and Koro-sensei had enough so he cuffed us, telling us to come after school ends to take it off." Let Gakushuu to get right to the point. "Ok, now… are you stupid?" Nagisa yelled frustrated by the two, because really, who fight on who made him sick?

"It was his fault!" Karma says, pointing at Gakushuu with his cuffed hand.

Gakushuu glares at him, "I did nothing! It was you for coming sick!" he says.

"Shut up!" Nagisa yells at them, which was a poor decision because now his head hurt like hell. Both stops to see that Nagisa was clenching his head in pain, "Nagisa you ok?" Karma asks, getting up and almost forget that he was cuffed to Gakushuu, who looks worriedly at Nagisa.

"I'm fine… just let's not fight, ok? Nagisa asks and they both nodded, not wanting to see him in any more pain.

"How about we will do something?" Gakushuu asks in a gentle voice. Nagisa looks at him and smile "We should." He says and so they all ended up playing 'Cards against humanity', with Karma making them laugh at his sentences.

The game went on with Karma wining, that is until he felt Nagisa lean on him. Looking down at the other with concern he saw his eyes are half lidded and his cheeks flustered from fever once again. It looked like he was going to sleep.

Gakushuu also noticing that, smile a little as he and Karma share a look, knowing what needed to be done. Both got up and Karma picked Nagisa, first a little weird because of their cuffed hands, but with Gakushuu, letting his hand being pulled it was easier to move around.

Putting Nagisa in bed, Gakushuu pulls the covers making sure Nagisa was comfy. They both turn around and are about to walk out when they feel something pull at their shirts. Looking back, they see Nagisa looking at them with glossy eyes.

Both smile kindly at the bluenett and turn to him. "I love you both, so please… don't fight anymore…" Nagisa asks, eyes starting to close. Karma and Gakushuu know that Nagisa was talking from his fever but couldn't stop the blush from coming.

"I love you too." They say together not even caring that the other said the same. Watching as Nagisa fall back asleep they walk out and were about to take their things when they heard the front door being opened.

Nagisa mom walks in, seeing the two boys, she put her best smile, asking "Who are you?"

Karma was about to glare but opposed to that thought as he smiles at her and point at himself them at Gakushuu, "I'm Karma and this is Gakushuu. We're Nagisa-chan friends." He says and Gakushuu looks at him weird as he says the 'Chan'.

"Oh I see, Nagisa-chan guy friends…" she says happily, but you could feel that something was wrong with the way she said it.

"We should go now." Karma says, walking with Gakushuu and trying to hide the handcuffs form her.

When they got out, Gakushuu asked "What was that all about?" but Karma just shakes his head and say, "I can't tell you, only Nagisa can." Relieved that the other let it go.

"How about we will go to Koro-sensei to get this off?" Karma asks, shaking their cuffed hands.

"I almost forgot about that." Gakushuu says and Karma smirks, saying "Me too." Making them both laugh as they start walking towards the school. Maybe they can get along, only for Nagisa.

"Do you think we can get him into the girl's uniform?" 

"With his hair down?"

"I think we can."

"OH, I know we can."

**BONUS:**

Nagisa Looks at the cards he had in hand, thinking what should he do. To say the truth, he was really bad at this, but seeing Karma and Gakushuu having this much fun with each other was good for him. He really loved the two and wanted them to get along.

"Ok I got one! 'And the academy award for - Not giving a shit about the third world- goes to – God-'." Karma says and Nagisa can't help but laugh.

"How about that, 'I got 99 problems but – Teenage pregnancy- ain't one'." Gakushuu says, looking proud, only for Karma to say "Thar was weak." "No it wasn't, do you know that problem number one with teenage girls?" Gakushuu says back and Karma looks at him, bored.

"Not caring over here."

"Let's continue ok?"

"What about you, Nagisa?"

"What about me?" he asks back, looking nervous.

"Come on, you got to have something." Karma says with a smirk and Nagisa glare at him a little. "Fine. 'I drink to forget – Alcoholism-'. There, happy?" Nagisa says with a frown.

"That was good, but not good as mine." Karma says and Gakushuu was the one to glare this time.

"Yours are always better, right?" he asks cynically only for Karma to nod and say "Yep."

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up! I'm just good at it and you're bad."

"Let's try another one, this time I'll win!"

"Bring it on!"

Yep, Nagisa likes it the way that it is now.


End file.
